


BOYFS AT PRIDE

by Dumbass_Demigirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pride, Trans Jeremy Heere, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Demigirl/pseuds/Dumbass_Demigirl
Summary: the boyf riends go to pride and help someone





	BOYFS AT PRIDE

~*~*~*~*~

“Please let me in?” Micheal knocked on his boyfriend's door. Jeremy was getting changed so they could drive down to Asbury for pride. It was mid-June and Asbury park boardwalk was holding their annual pride parade. Micheal and Jeremy decided to go, it was their first year openly together, but their one year and a half year anniversary was coming up. 

They got together after the squip incident in their sophomore year, and they were juniors now. They had gotten together two weeks after the play actually. Christene had to break up with Jeremy a week after the play because she finally realized she was ace. 

“Micheal,

_be patient._

,” A voice came from behind the doorway. Micheal sighed and sat down on the floor outside Jeremy's room, leaning on the wall opposite from the door. 

Micheal wore his casual red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and a rainbow painted on each of his cheeks. He pushed his glasses up and looked down at his knee-length jean shorts. He sighed and waited. 

“But the others are waiting for us!” Michael whined. They were going to meet Christene, rich and jake (Got together the recent winter), Jenna(Single and bi as fuck), Chloe and broke(Power couple of the school). 

The door finally squeaked on its hinges as the shorter pale boy opened his door. He had a blue tank top, his binder showing slightly due to the armholes being too long, and his shirt was the bisexual flag with the words

_” I'm not gay but my boyfriend is”_

. He had on bleach washed denim thigh-high shorts, and the trans flag colors painted on each of his cheeks. 

Micheal stood up, alert and his jaw dropped to the ground. He walked up to Jeremy, who stood two inches shorter than him, and tilted his chin up to place a kiss on Jeremy's lips. Jeremy kissed back.

They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart, and Micheal bringing his hand to interlace with his boyfriends, “You look stunning.” Micheal beamed to his boyfriend.

They glanced over at their old backpack in the corner of Jeremy's room, with the BOYF RIENDS on them and smiled, grabbing the empty backpacks and putting them on. 

They walked to the PT cruiser proudly and drove to the beginning of the parade, driving through red bank past the two river theater where more mini pride were being held. They drove through many more towns before arriving at the shore. 

They parked and walked to the boardwalk, searching for their friends. Soon they found Christene with her fucking 8x5 ace flag along with her converse being painted by Jenna. Jenna had a casual purple shirt and a Demisexual flag painted across her face like it was a mask.

“Hello, ladies!” Micheal exclaimed. 

“Heya,” 

“Hey!” Christene slipped out of her shoes and walked to hug Jeremy, and then hugging Micheal. She went back and sat on the bench as Jenna finished up, and fanning them. Christene eyed Jeremy outfit and her smile got even bigger (If that's even possible). “You look amazing!” 

Jeremy blushed sheepishly

The parade started and they all started to walk forward with the sea of people. Christene rode on Jennas back so not to get the maint messed up. Jeremy and Micheal were holding hands. All four of them were beaming. 

Michael glanced around and Immideltly a girl caught Michael's eye. She was skinny with long blond hair and green eyes, freckled doting her face in a purple shirt and looked in about 8th grade, tears down her face ruining her bisexual eyeshadow that must've been hell to create. She wasn't alone though. Some boys crowded around her, laughing at her, poking at her. She had a small flag in her hand and leaning on the railing over the beach. 

Micheal walked over, and towered over the boys, “What are you boys doing?” He asked in a kind but harsh tone. The boys looked at her and then to him, and ran off. 

The girl looked at him shocked as Micheal walked up to her, Jeremy finding them and watching silently. 

“Are you ok?” 

The girl looked at him and nodded, “Y-yah. I just lost my girlfriend and those fucking schmucks came up to me. Fucking assholes.” She cursed at the boys that had been scared off. Jeremy snorted, and Michael looked confused.

“What does sch-” Micheal started

“Honey you don't wanna know.” Jeremy intervened. The girl laughed. 

Micheal nodded his head and turned to the girl, “What's your name?” 

“Lucy,” She responded calmly. She sat on the railing of the boardwalk. “Have you seen a girl about this tall, brown hair, blue eyes? I'm afraid their gonna go for her.” She asked the boys.

“No, sorry. We can help look for her though,” Jeremy offered. Lucy smiled. 

“Perfect. That's the whole reason those guys were after me, I was getting her away from them.” She said hopping form her seat and starting to join the parade. Jeremy and Micheal followed her, throwing each other amused and scared looks at the same time. “She's probably with a redhead about the same height whos too pale for her own good.” 

Both the boys snorted to that and they started looking.  
~*~*~*~*~

It was an hour before they found any trace of the girl. They had learned she was Lucy's girlfriend of a year and her name was Faith. 

Jeremy had been assigned to check the bathrooms. They found their first ‘clue’ there. 

He was washing his hands with his head down, not wanting to draw attention to himself when the same group of boys walked in laughing. 

“Did you see her face?” 

“Fuck yeah I did! It was so funny!” 

Jeremy turned to see what they were talking about but said nothing. 

“Betcha shes still crying under the boardwalk. “Oh LULU CoMe sAvE mEE,” ” 

That's what got Jeremy's full attention. He darted from the bathroom and ran to where Micheal was witing for him. 

“I know where Faith is.” He said, breathless. Micheal grabbed his hand as they ran through the joyous people to Lucy who was searching the food venu. 

“Any word?” She asked them as she walked up to them. Jeremy explained what he had heard and they ran down the beach, sand nearly flying into Micheals's eye. 

They walked up and down the beach until they heard a sniffle from under the boardwalk smack in the middle of the two staircases. Lucy checked under there and told them to wait there. 

They couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but then the came up faith and lucy were both smiling.

~*~*~*~  
“Jeremy! Micheal! There you are!” Christine’s voice called from above. The four teens looked up to see Christene hunched over the railing along with Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, and Jake. 

Soon Jeremy, Michael, Lucy, and Faith walked up to meet the others. Rich gasped when he saw Lucy. 

“Lu!” He exclaimed walking over and hugging the smaller girl. 

“Hi, Rich.” She said when he pulled away. Jeremy and Micheal shot each other confused glances and then looked at Jake and then Rich, who was now hitting the girls arm. “Rich! Quit it!” 

“Your the worst little sister ever and I would fucking die for you,” Rich said. Micheal gasped and Jeremy laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YALL LIKED IT SHOULD I DO A SECOND PART OR SOMETHING


End file.
